Naruto : Uzumaki No Seishin
by Uzumaki Kazama
Summary: Naruto , Seorang Jinchuriki Kyubi yang dibenci oleh penduduk desa bertemu dengan seseorang dari dimensi lain dan Mengajarkan Naruto sedikit cara bertahan hidup , juga membuat naruto mengerti arti kasih sayang. Langsung Baca ! Fanfic yang awal nggak muncul jadi Author Publish lagi.


**Sumary : Naruto , seorang anak yang menjadi inang monster ekor sembilan. Harus merasakan pahitnya hidup , mulai dari dicaci maki sampai disiksa oleh penduduk desa.**

**Bagaimana kisahnya ? Cek langsung.**

**Disclaimer !**

**Naruto dan Karakter yang ada diChapter ini BUKAN milik saya.**

**Warning : Alur Gaje , Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran. Harap Maklum ×_×**

**Uzumaki Kazama**** mempersembahkan ,**

**Naruto : Uzumaki No Seishin**

#Naruto POV

Hai , perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki ku 5 tahun , kesukaan ku ramen. aku ini sangat jahil ,semua itu semata-mata karena aku ingin diperhatikan oleh penduduk desa yang biasa memanggilku 'Bocah Monster'. Hidup ku selama ini sangat keras , jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Aku dibenci dan dijauhi di desa ini, mencari kebutuhan sehari-hari saja aku harus menunggu Hokage-jiji yang biasa memberi setiap bulannya. penduduk desa jika melihat ku pasti langsung mengusir ku , kewarung saja sangat susah bagi ku, kecuali warung milik paman Teuchi yang selalu menerima aku dengan baik.

#End Naruto POV

Hutan dibelakang bukit monumen hokage , terlihat naruto sedang membuat sesuatu tempat latihan fisik ala militer. Matahari tepat diatas tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat naruto.

Tok tok tuk tok tuk

"huft akhirnya selesai juga. aku kan latihan fisik setiap hari disini, lalu aku akan menjadi hokage dan harus melampui hokage terdahulu" ucap naruto semangat dengan mengepalkan tangannya. "sebagai pemanasan hari ini , aku akan mengecat patung-patung hokage disana..hehe" ucap naruto yang sudah memegang kuas dan beberapa kaleng cat (entah dapat dari mana...hehe).

#Beberapa jam kemudian

"HEI SEMUANYA! Lihat kesini ! aku akan menjadi hokage dan melampaui hokage terdahulu ! lihat hanya aku yang bisa dan berani membuat karya seperti ini!" teriak naruto dari atas patung hokage , terlihat wajah-wajah patung hokage seperti habis dipukuli dan babak belur. Warga konoha yang sedang beraktifitas pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Apa-apaan itu ? berani-beraninya bocah sialan itu berbuat seperti itu!" komentar salah satu warga.

"iya , bocah monster itu harus ditangkap dan jangan dibiarkan berkeliaran didesa ini" tambah warga yang lain, keadaan pun menjadi riuh dengab berbagai hinaan,cacian dan berbagai komentar lainnya.

Dengan naruto, dia sudah beranjak dari tempatnya karena dikejar 4 shinobi berpangkat kira-kira genin. aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak ter elakan.

"Ninja-san ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa , weeeeek!" ucap naruto berlari sambil menengok kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke ninja tadi. alhasil para ninja tadi mulai emosi , naruto berlari kesuatu gang dan bersembunyi dengan cepat.

"Kemana bocah monster itu ? sialan!" ucap salah satu ninja tsb.

"kita berpencar saja , kalian berdua kearah kanan dan kami berdua kearah kiri. ayo kita cari monster itu!" ucap ketua tim itu , dan ketiga anggotanya pun hanya mengangguk setuju dan mereka segera berpencar.

Dua ninja yang berjalan kearah kanan , mereka berjalan hati-hati dan tiba-tiba . Bletak! Bletak!

Dua buah batu bata sukses mengenai kedua ninja itu dan mereka pun pingsan ditempat , "Hore ! dua sudah tumbang , tinggal dua lagi. aku harus cepat , sebelum langit gelap" ucap naruto.

"Disini gang buntu , sepertinya dia tidak ada disini. ayo kita temui teman kita saja" ucap salah satu ninja tsb.

"tapi kita belum memeriksanya , ayo kita periksa ! siapa tahu dia bersembunyi disini" ucap ninja lain menimpal , mereka pun mencari disekitar situ dan Naruto yang mengawasi dibelakang mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Wush wush ! bletak bletak ! kepala dua ninja tadi pun terkena Batu ukuran sedang , satu ninja tadi langsung pingsan sedangkan temannya masih bisa menahan diri agar tidak hilang kesadaran. "Si-al kau ! BOCAH MONSTER !" ucap ninja tadi , yang terlihat matanya seperti dari klan Hyuga dan berambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam.

"A-apa kenapa tidak berhasil ya ? sial aku harus lari" ucap naruto , tapi sebelum naruto lari tiba-tiba ninja langsung ada didepannya dan menotok beberapa titik tubuh naruto sehingga Naruto tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hahaha...! Akhirnya , hari ini aku akan menyiksa mu seumur hidup. walau nyawa ku sebagai imbalannya sekali pun , impian konyol mu itu tidak akan terwujud selamanya!" ucap ninja tadi.

**"Hakke Kusho Fujin"**

Ninja tadi pun langsung menotok semua titik chakra ditubuh naruto , hingga membuat chakra naruto tertutup. Naruto langsung tergeletak tak berdaya, tenaganya seperti langsung hilang.

"Hosh hosh hosh , HAHAHA! sekarang kau tidak dapat mengeluarkan chakra mu dalam jumlah yang besar atau berarti kau tidak mampu menggunakan ninjutsu. hahahaha! sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk mu , Nama ku Hyuga seigo" ucap ninja yang kita tahu bernama seigo , seigo pun langsung jatuh dan perlahan-lahan nafasnya melambat dan akhirnya dia tidak bernafas sama sekali.

'Tidak punya chakra ? mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi ninja yang paling lemah. hancur sudah impian ku' batin naruto yang mulai putus asa dan perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu , Hokage ke tiga sempat bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan naruto pun sudah menjelaskan secara detail. Sandaime Hokage sangat terkejut waktu itu dan segera menghubungi Kepala klan hyuga untuk menemukan segel pelepasannya , tapi tetap hasilnya nihil. Kepala klan hyuga atau Hiashi mengatakan kalau Segel itu adalah segel permanen dan belum pernah ada yan bisa memecahkan formulanya.

Selama dua hari ini Naruto sering keperpustakaan dan berlatih di bukit belakang monumen hokage , dan terlihat dia sedang menendangi sebuah pohon hingga membuat luka yang cukup dalam di batang pihon itu.

"157..158..159..." ucap naruto terus menendangi pohon , menurut buku yang ia baca diperpustakaan , ninja menjadi kuat bukan karena chakra saja tapi juga teknik dan stamina yang mendukung. Naruto bersemangat kembali meski chakranya telah ditutup , dia percaya akan menjadi kuat kedepannya. terlihat naruto mengganti cara berlatihnya , besi pemberat ditaruh di kedua kakinya dan berlari melompati ban-ban bekas. "Ayoo! Semangat ! Semangat !" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri ,

Hari pun sudah menjelang sore , "Hosh hosh hosh , sudah sore ya ? sebaiknya aku pulang" ucap naruto.

Duaaaarrrr!

Terdengar ledakan nyaring ditengah hutan tsb , Naruto sontak kaget dan segera menuju sumber suara itu. Terlihat asap yang perlahan-lahan menipis dan kawah terbentuk disana , lelaki dewasa berbaring tak berdaya , bertelanjang dada dengan luka-luka yang mengeluarkan darah terus menerus. Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghampiri lelaki itu , "Tuan ? anda tidak apa-apa ?" ucap naruto.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa , siapa kau ? dan dimana ini ?" ucap lelaki itu.

"Nama ku Naruto , ini dikonoha. nanti saja aku jelaskan , apa paman bisa berjalan ?" ucap naruto.

"Ya aku masih mampu , ada apa ?" ucap lelaki itu lagi.

"Ayo kita ke apartemen ku saja , aku akan merawat paman sementara waktu" ucap naruto.

Lelaki itu pun bangkit dan berjalan sambil dibantu oleh naruto , 'Anak yang punya semangat tinggi , aku yakin dia akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang ditakuti nantinya' batin lelaki itu sambil berjalan.

Keesokan pagi , terlihat lelaki berambut emo ,memakai sarung tangan berwarna merah dikedua tangannya juga perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya , sedang terbaring dikasur. disebelahnya terlihat anak berambut pirang memakai baju tidur dan topinya juga masih terlelap dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Matahari pagi pun segera membangunkan mereka , " engggg , hoaam sudah pagi ya. yosh ! Semangat untuk hari ini !" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri. sedang kan lelaki disebelahnya sudah duduk dan tersenyum tulus melihat kelakuan naruto ,

"Naruto , duduk dulu sebentar. jelaskan sebenarnya ini dimana ?" ucap lelaki itu.

" baiklah , kita berada dikonoha atau desa ninja tersembunyi. hanya itu yang aku tahu paman emm?" ucpa naruto.

"Ow iya , aku sampai lupa memberitahu namaku. Nama ku Jin , Jin Kazama. Jadi ini dunia ninja naruto ?" ucap lelaki yang sudah kita tahu bernama Jin.

"Hehe iya paman , paman sendiri dari mana asalnya ?" tanya naruto.

Jin tampak menunduk sedih , "aku dari dimensi lain , ibu ku yang mengirim ku agar aku selamat dari bahaya. kalau ibu selamat maka aku bisa ditarik lagi oleh kekuatannya , tapi jika tidak aku akan disini selamanya. mungkin susah pemikiran anak sekecil mu mencernanya..hehe" ucap Jin yang diakhiri senyuman tulus juga mengacak-acak rambut naruto.

'Inikah yang dinamakan kasih sayang ?' batin naruto sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Ow iya bagaimana kalau paman aku kenalkan ke Hokage-jiji ?" ucap naruto.

"Tidak Naruto , lebih baik tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan ku." ucap Jin.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum , lalu pagi itu Naruto mandi lalu memasak dua buah Ramen cup untuk dirinya dan Jin. setelah selesai makan , Naruto hendak latihan di belakang bukit hokage.

"Paman Jin , aku pergi dulu ya. aku berlatih di bukit tempat aku menemukan mu kemarin , aku mungkin pulang sore" ucap naruto langsung berlari.

Beberapa Jam ,

Naruto sedang berlari zig-zag melewati beberapa ban bekas dan melompat-lompat di beberapa ban bekas.

"Naruto! Semangat sekali kau , kemari lah." ucap Jin yang sudah ada disana dan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Paman ? kenapa paman keluar rumah ?" ucap Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku bosan dirumah , ow iya ini ramen yang aku temukan dirumah mu dan aku buatkan untuk mu" ucap Jin sambil menyodorkan ramen cup dari tangannya.

"Wah ! paman tahu saja kalau perut ku sedang lapar" ucap naruto sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya.

Naruto makan ramen tbs dengan lahapnya , sementara Jin sudah berdiri di depan sansak yang tergantung dipohon dekatnya. ia mulai memukul-mukul sansak itu dengan kepalan dan siku tangannya , naruto berjalan menghampiri Jin. "Paman , apakah paman bisa menggunakan teknik-teknik bertarung dengan tangan kosong ?" tanya naruto.

"Ya , paman bisa karena ditempat paman sana , kehidupan sangat keras dan kita harus mampu bertahan hidup disegala macam keadaan" ucap Jin menjelaskan.

"Bisakah paman mengajarkan aku ?" ucap naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah-baiklah paman akan mengajarkan mu teknik-teknik itu , asal kau berjanji akan menggunakannya untuk kebaikan dan membela diri saja" ujar Jin ,

"Benarkah paman ? ya aku Uzumaki Naruto hanya akan menggunakan kelebihan yang akan Paman beri untuk kebaikan dan membela diri saja" ucap naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya mulai sekarang aku akan melatih mu , sebagai permulaan sit up dan push up 50x juga kelilingi lintasan ban bekas yang telah kau buat" ucap Jin.

"Yosh , Semangat ! semangat ! semangat !" ucap naruto semangat.

#Skip Time

Dua bulan kemudian , Naruto sudah menguasai teknik-teknik yang diajarkan dengan sangat cepat bahkan hampir semuanya dan Juga Jin sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya. selama latihan naruto selalu memakai besi pemberat di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Naruto , Bagaimana kalau kita Adu tanding ?" Ajak Jin.

"Baiklah paman , aku akan mengalahkan paman !" ucap naruto langsung mengambil sikap pasang.

"coba saja kalau bisa".

Naruto berlari kearah Jin , lalu memukul kepala Jin dengan kedua tangan secara bergantian. Jin dengan mudah menghindari dengan menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan lalu Jin melakukan tendangan berputar yang berporos pada satu kaki kearah wajah naruto. Naruto menangkap kaki jin dengan kedua tangannya lalu menendang dada jin dengan kedua kakinya , jin menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada menahan serangan naruto hingga terpental beberapa langkah. Naruto juga segera bangkit.

"Baiklah kali ini paman akan serius , bersiaplah naruto " ucap jin.

"Yosh !" Balas naruto tambah semangat.

Jin berlari kearah Naruto lalu melakukan tendangan berputar kearah kaki naruto , naruto dengan mudah menghindari dengan terus berputar dan sekarang tendangannya mengarah kearah pipi kanan naruto , naruto yang sedang diudara tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. ia menahan dengan kedua tangannya tapi karena kerasnua tendangan jin membuat naruto terpental kekiri.

Sreeeeetttt! #Sfx

Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna , dan segera berlari kearah jin. kali ini dia meningkatkan kecepatannya , lalu naruto segera melompat dan memukul jin dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Jin tersenyum lalu menangkis semua serangan naruto dengan dua tangannya , jika dilihat sekarang pertarungan mereka seimbang berulang kali naruto membuat jin kerepotan (pertarungan mereka berdua kaya di film Dragonball gitu ya) setiap gerakan dan serangan semakin cepat dan tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa. sampai saat keduanya saling menendang perut lawannya masing-masing dan membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Hosh hosh hosh , kau hebat naruto. ayo kita akhiri ini" ucap Jin yang langsung berlari.

"Ya paman" ucap Naruto juga berlari.

Disaat mereka hendak mengadu pukulan terakhir , naruto menunduk sedikit dan memukul pelan tulang rusuk Jin.

"Aku menang paman , hehe hosh hosh hosh" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah paman mengaku kalah , paman akan memberikan sesuatu untuk mu naruto. mendekatlah" ucap Jin. Naruto mendekat kearah Jin , "Tutup mata mu naruto" . Naruto menutup mata dan jin mulai memegang kepala naruto dengan tangan kanannya , perlahan cahaya putih keemasan muncul mengelilingi tubuh naruto. kemudian cahaya itu memudar dan akhirnya lenyap ,

"Naruto , Aku sudah membuka titik titik energi dalam tubuh mu. aku sudah memperhatikan mu sejak hari pertama kita latihan , ada sesuat yang mengganjal kekuatan mu untuk keluar. tapi tenang aku sudah membukanya , didalam tubuh mu juga ada sebuah kekuatan besar dan sejenis segel yang terpasang untuk menyegelnya. suatu saat kau harus mengendalikannya naruto , tapi gunakan kekuatan itu untuk kebaikan" Ucap Jin.

"Benarkah paman ? Memang benar dari dua bulan yang lalu seseorang menyegel tenaga ku atau didunia ini disebut chakra. terimakasih paman." ucap naruto langsung berlari memeluk Jin.

"Ya naruto " ucap jin , tapi berlahan Tubuh Jin bercahaya. "Naruto ,menjauhlah . waktu ku sudah habis disini , semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi" ucap jin lagi.

"Hiks hiks paman Jin , sampai jumpa. Terimakasih atas semuanya , Hiks hiks" ucap naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

Perlahan Tubuh Jin mulai menghilang seperti debu yang ditiup angin , Naruto pun menunduk sambil menahan suara tangisnya tapi air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

'Paman Jin , kau mengajarkan banyak hal pada ku tentang kerasnya hidup ini. aku akan menjadi kuat , aku akan membuat paman bangga memiliki murid seperti diri ku' Batin naruto.

Matahari pun mulai tenggelam dan naruto segera pulang , sebelum melangkah lebih jauh naruto menengok tempat latihan dan terlihat bayangan Naruto bersama Jin sedang berlatih. Naruto sedang push up dan jin menyemangati naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sedih , "Selamat jalan paman Jin" ucap naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

Sesampainya diapartemen naruto segera mandi , karena tidak nafsu makan ia langsung tidur. Keesokan paginya naruto melakukan aktifitas biasanya dan segera pergi berlatih sampai sore , Naruto sudah terlihat semangat dan tidak terlalu menunjukan rasa sedihnya. Malam harinya naruto sedang memakan ramen instan yang ia masak. tiba-tiba ,

Tok Tok tok

"Naruto ,Ini Jiji. buka pintunya" ucap seorang lelaki tua yang kita tahu adalah Sandaime Hokage.

"Ya tunggu sebentar Jiji.." ucap naruto segera berlari menuju pintu.

Cklek ,

"Ada apa jiji ? ow iya masuk jiji , hehe" ucap naruto. mereka segera masuk ,

"Jiji hanya ingin memberitahu kalau besok lusa kau akan masuk Akademi , jiji sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluan mu. besok akan jiji beri kepada mu" ucap Sandaime.

"Wah ! benarkah jiji ? asik ! disana pasti akan banyak teman" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Ya ya Naruto , baiklah Jiji pulang dulu" ucap sandaime.

#Skip Time

Dua hari kemudian , Naruto tengah berjalan ke akademi membawa tas gendongnya. sesampainya dikelas naruto segera menyapa anak-anak yang sebaya dengan , "Selamat pagi semua !" ucap Naruto. naruto segera mencari tempat duduk dan duduk dekat anak potongan rambut batok kelapa,alis tebal dan memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hijau. Anak-anak dikelas itu pun berbisik-bisik mengenai naruto , dan naruto tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hai , perkenalkan nama ku Rock lee. boleh aku tahu siapa nama mu ?" ucap Lee yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto , kau dapat memanggil ku naruto saja , lee" ucap Naruto.

"Ow jadi nama mu naruto. Perkenalkan juga yang membawa anak anjing diatas kepalanya itu Kiba Inizuka , yang berambut nanas dan tertidur pulas itu Shikamaru Nara , dan yang sedang makan kripik kentang itu Choji Akamichi.." ucap lee , "Kau jangan sekali-kali mengatakan gendut kepada Choji atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" lanjut lee sambil berbisik.

Glek !

Naruto menelan ludah , "Salam kenal semua , Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap naruto.

"Salam kenal juga naruto" ucap Choji dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ya salam kenal naruto , Nama anjingku ini Akamaru" ucap Kiba.

"Hm" ucap Shikamaru terlalu malas mengangkat kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang masuk dan membuat semua siswa terdiam , "Selamat pagi semua , perkenalkan Nama ku Iruka Umino. aku yang akan menjadi sensei kalian selama di Akademi ini".

Dan pagi itu dihabiskan dengan perkenalan setiap siswa , "Giliran terakhir Uzumaki Naruto" ucap iruka.

"Hai semua , nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Yang kusuka Ramen dan yang tidak kusuka Kesepian , cita-cita ku menjadi hokage terkuat yang pernah ada" ucap naruto lantang.

"Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini , kalian boleh pulang" ucap Iruka.

Naruto tidak segera pulang tapi segera ketempat latihannya dan latihan sampai tengah hari.

"Hosh hosh hosh , cukup melelahkan. lebih baik aku istirahat dulu" ucap naruto segera berjalan kearah sebuah pohon dan bersender disana. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah tertidur pulas dibawah pohon sampai sore datang.

TBC

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik , Baru belajar juga ^_^. Kira-kira jalan ceritanya kedepan gimana ya ? ada yang bisa kasih masukan ? Sekali lagi maaf kalau tidak menarik , Chapter depan diusahakan lebih baik lagi.**

**BERI KRITIK,SARAN DAN MASUKAN LEWAT REVIEW YA ^_^**


End file.
